An Unexpected Thursday
by TheWyldeWynd
Summary: "Nicholas? Why have my chambers been inundated with foliage and confectionary?" - In which Loki receives a confusing offering, Nick Fury has explain yet another Earth custom to him. [Fury/Loki] {part of my Unexpected verse, and takes place before Unexpected Developments, though you don't have to read that one first}


_Heya everyone! Well today's the day! One of the best holidays of the year! That's right folks, today is Arizona's Statehood day! Yes indeed, this is the official birthday of the greatest and most glorious state in America! ...Oh yeah, and there's this consumerist holliday invented to sell stuff too. ;)_

_Seriously though, I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

"Nicholas?"

Nick Fury – director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and consummate badass – absolutely did not utter any noise which could be classified under any circumstances as a yelp when a certain alien prince and Avenger – who also happened to be Nick Fury's secret lover – spontaneously appeared out of thin air in his very secure office. Certainly not. It was an exclamation of alertness and warning for the intruder. Yes. A _manly_ exclamation. Collecting the papers which had been scattered when he… leapt up in preparation to defend himself – in a manly fashion – from the intruder, Fury glanced in his lover's direction. Thankfully, the trickster's face held no signs of anger, annoyance, or – most terrifying of all – boredom. Instead, his expression was a sort of lost and dazed confusion – much like one would see on an overwhelmed puppy, or Steve Rogers when he was around Stark. Settling back in his chair, Fury cleared his throat and replied, "Yes Loki?"

"Why have my chambers been inundated with foliage and confectionary?"

Fury's eye widened.

"It is only…" Loki hands twitch slightly, a gesture Fury was quickly connecting to the emotion of 'I do not understand what is going on, and I do not like it." Such gestures often preceded disappearing acts, or acts of uncontrollable and paperwork-generating chaos.

Fury swallowed, "It's only that…?"

Loki's lip pulled slightly to the left, which typically correlated to 'you humans have stupid customs and it is not my fault for not knowing them, so provide a decent explanation before I set someone on fire.' "This is not some human means of declaring hostility, is it? I would not waste the time asking, but you grew rather cross when I threw Agent Muldoon off of a building for instructing me to break my leg."

The director winced as he recalled that little event. Poor Muldoon had finally gotten out of the body cast, though his gloating over breaking the record for most signatures on a cast had earned him a quick trip to the psychoanalyst. "He wasn't actually telling you to get hurt, it's just a phrase that means-"

Loki's lip pulled to the left.

"- it isn't a declaration of hostility."

The trickster sighed, annoyance draining away again into confusion. "Then why… what does it signify? What is the purpose?"

"Well, it's because of Valentine's Day."

Loki stared at him for a moment, expression now perfectly blank. "Nicholas. Do you have any idea how little that means to me?"

Fury shifted in his chair somewhat, "Sorry. It's a holiday. Well, honestly it's sort of a fake holiday that was invented to sell flowers, candy, and cards, but" he shrugged lightly, "I guess it serves a purpose."

"Which is… to leave strange offerings of dead plants and chocolate in the domiciles of unwitting individuals, in an attempt to promote confusion?"

That startled a soft laugh from Fury, "No, no. The point is that you give presents to someone you care about. You know, in a romantic sense. Particularly if they're in or want to start a relationship."

Loki blinked once, twice, then a look of understanding slowly dawned on his face. "Ah. They are tokens."

Now it was Fury's turn to look confused, "Tokens?"

"Yes, tokens of affection, meant for courting. Though I must say, the use of dead plants and chocolates is a somewhat odd way of displaying one's interest."

"Odd, why?" Fury raised a brow, "What kind of 'tokens' do people use on Asgard?"

Loki shrugged, "Oh, you know, the pelts of rare animals, the heads of one's enemies, that sort of thing."

"That's… charming."

"Indeed."

The two fell into silence, Loki shifting and looking contemplative, and Fury absently shuffling and straitening his paperwork. Finally, Loki broke the silence, "Nicholas? I don't suppose you know from whence these tokens came?"

Fury felt himself flush, and coughed slightly, "Well…"

"Well…?"

"Well…" the director shuffled his paperwork again, "well they might have come from… me."

"Ah." Loki shifted again, looking even more contemplative, "Then… judging by the customs of which you have informed me… I take it that you are... expressing that you… care for me?" The last words came out as more of a breath than a whisper, barely audible.

Fury's hands stilled. Slowly, he looked back up at the trickster. Loki – wild and uncontrollable Loki, usually so full of confidence and strength – currently looked not like an incredibly powerful alien prince and superhero, but, rather, like a nervous and awkward college kid who wasn't sure if his crush would sweep him off his feat or break his heart. Fury felt something squeeze at his heart, and his earlier reservations melted. Standing, he walked over to Loki and tucked a rare stray lock of hair behind one ear, smiling. "Yes Loki. My offering of dead plants and confectionary indicates that I care for you."

Loki's eyes flew up, a rare smile of genuine happiness – brilliant and beautiful – spreading across his face. Suddenly, the smile turned to embarrassment, and a hand darted up to play with the lock of hair Fury had moved. "I…" the trickster looked abashed, "I did not collect any such tokens for you."

The director started, before barking a short laugh, shaking his head. "Loki, considering you learned about the existence of Valentine's Day all of five minutes ago, I think it's understandable."

"Still…" Loki still fiddled with his hair, "it would be ill mannered of me to not respond…" he chewed at his lip for a moment. Then, suddenly, a familiar look crossed his face. He looked back at Fury, who – recognizing the signs of a plot – pulled back warily. "I suppose," Loki was smirking now, "I could always invite you to partake of the confectionary with me."

"Well, that nice Loki, but honestly I don't have much of a-"

The world shivered around Fury, rippling into the tasteful luxury of Loki's bedroom.

"-sweet… tooth…"

Loki smiled, stroking a hand down his chest before turning away. Walking over to the bed, the trickster picked up a large, heart-shaped box, and then picked out a square of chocolate. Returning to Fury, he slowly placed the chocolate on his tongue, and then – resting a gentle hand on the back of Fury's head – pulled him into a kiss.

Fury shuddered helplessly, the dark richness of the chocolate blending with the unique taste of _Loki_ – a sort of sharp, cold spiciness, like cinnamon and snow – to overwhelm his senses. Idly, he was aware of hands sliding his coat from his shoulders and moving to work on the buttons. Idly, he was aware of being pushed gently onto a soft bed. None of that mattered so much as the warm body that pressed tenderly against his, the warm mouth that now trailed down his neck, or the brilliant green eyes that looked up at him like he was something precious and treasured.

########################

Later that night, Fury sighed in contentment, running a hand up and down Loki's back. The trickster purred happily, pressing gently into the touch while reaching over to select another chocolate. "So then," Fury smirked down at Loki, "do we have a verdict on Valentine's Day?"

Loki chuckled softly, placing another kiss on Fury's lips – and oh yes please could the director get used to the intoxicating mix of Loki and chocolate. All too soon, the trickster pulled back, "We give it our full endorsement, and permit you the right to engage in the practice in the future."

"Good."

"Hmm."

They fell into pleased silence again, the stillness only interrupted by the rustling of paper from chocolate boxes, and the low sounds of pleasure from Loki. Suddenly, Loki's hand stilled on its way to the chocolate box, "Ah. Well that makes sense now."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "What makes sense?"

"The practice of giving tokens on Valentine's Day," Loki placed another chocolate into his mouth, "it explains why Viktor suddenly sent me jewelry."

Fury's hand stilled on the small of Loki's back, "Viktor. Von Doom." He looked down at Loki, "Dr. Doom sent you jewelry on Valentine's Day."

"Yes, a remarkably expensive set of emeralds set in gold. I was quite unsure what to make of it."

"And…" Fury swallowed, "Now that you know what it means…"

Loki glanced up at him in confusion, then – understanding – rolled his eyes and lightly slapped Fury on the shoulder. "Nicholas you sweet fool, do you honestly think I would be swayed by such an overt – and might I add, gaudy – offering? Really now." He popped another chocolate into his mouth, huffing.

Fury smiled – and sighed in relief – before continuing to rub Loki's back, "I don't know what I was thinking. You're usually so subdued in your tastes." He winced as the trickster delivered another slap to his shoulder, then smiled again, "Still, it's nice to know that you won't be swayed by the opulent gifts of one of the world's most dangerous supervillains."

"Of course not, the idea." Loki sniffed delicately, then rolled his eyes again, "Besides, we are discussing a man who refers to himself in the third person." Loki's lips curled slightly, "It's outrageously _tacky_."

Fury burst out into laughter at that, prompting a slow smile from the trickster, who then pressed closer. The director sighed contentedly, hand still running up and down Loki's back.

"Oh, and Nicholas?"

"Mhmm?"

Loki's met his eye, raising an eyebrow in warning, "If you attempt to wait an entire year before giving me more confectionary, we will have words."

Fury chuckled again, leaning to press a kiss against his lover's forehead, "Well," he smiled, "I certainly wouldn't want that."

Loki nodded in satisfaction, and selected another chocolate. Smiling, Fury let the warmth sooth him into sleep. Idly, a thought crossed his mind as he drifted off.

_Best. Valentine's Day. Ever._

* * *

_Welp, I hope you guys liked this. You better have, because I put off writing two huge papers that are due at the begining of next week for this. No, seriously though, let's call this my Valentine's Day present to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'd, and alerted my other _Unexpected _stories. You guys have no idea how much your support warms my heart. :)_

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone!_


End file.
